Flying Again
by Warrensbiggestfan
Summary: Dean decides to teach Cas to ride a bike while Sammy is away on a hunt, but things don't exactly go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Cas, I'm back!" Dean's gruff voice echoed through the bunker.

"Hello, Dean. Did you find everything you were looking for at the grocery store?" Castiel was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, reading an enormous old volume from the bookshelves by the light of a lamp. "Have you heard any news from Sam yet?"

"No none." Dean frowned a bit at this. Sam had left on a solo mission the day before, and Dean had not yet heard back from him. However, the frown was quickly replaced by a wide grin. "Cas, do you remember when you were Emanuel?" Cas looked up from his book, confused.

"Yes, Dean. Why?" It had been a very long time since Castiel had lost and then regained his memory after being possessed by the leviathans, and he couldn't think of any way his time spent as "Emanuel" would be helpful.

"Well, yesterday, for some random reason, I remembered something you said while you were him." Dean was fidgeting slightly, the grin still on his face.

"And what was that, Dean?"

"Well, when I was trying to get you to fight those demons, you said...you said that you...ummm...that you didn't know how to ride a bike." Dean's fidgeting had become more noticeable, and his smile was beginning to appear a bit strained.

"That is true, Dean. I do not know how to ride a bike. Why?"

"Well, since we haven't found any new cases, and Sammy's gone, and there hasn't been much to do, I got this…" Dean walked behind the table and returned with a large bicycle, shiny with newness and just itching to be ridden. "I was wondering if maybe...if maybe you'd...like me to teach you?" Dean was obviously nervous, but also excited.

"Dean, I don't understand why…" Cas couldn't continue as he watched Dean's face fall and the nervous grin disappear. "But I suppose, since there isn't anything else for us to be doing at the moment, I might as well learn. Perhaps it will prove a useful skill one day." Dean's face lit up and Cas almost swooned. Dean was positively beaming, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ok, then! Let's head outside! That hill in front of the bunker will be a good place for you to learn." Dean picked up the bicycle and carried it out the door, and Cas followed closely behind, head still reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dean, are you sure about this? This seems quite dangerous. I may not be strong enough to heal myself if I become injured." Cas was perched atop the bicycle and positioned at the top of the hill. Thought he didn't say it, another reason he didn't want to go was because that would mean Dean removing his hands from Cas' waist.

"Don't worry man, you'll be fine. And unless you're dead, I'll be able to fix you up if you do get hurt." Dean was having the most fun he'd had in weeks, months, maybe even years. Plus he was really enjoying this prolonged contact with his angel. He could feel the hard frame of his body even through his four layers of clothing. "Ok, I'm lettin' go on three."

"One"

"Dean, wait."

"Two"

"Dean, stop"

"THREE!"

"DEEEAAAANNNNNN!"

Cas yelled as Dean released him and he began to hurtled down the hill at an alarming speed. _Oh, shit._ Dean thought to himself. Cas was going alot faster than he'd expected. He began to run after him, but knew he'd never catch up before Cas hit the bottom. He watched in horror as the bike tipped and rolled the rest of the way down the hill, Cas going along with it. After a couple of seconds which seemed to last forever, Cas came to a halt at the bottom, where he lay without moving.

"Cas! CAS!" _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_ If cas had gotten hurt because of Dean's stupid idea he didn't know what he'd do. He slid to his knees next to Cas, who still lay on the ground. Dean was relieved to see that he was breathing, but his momentary relief disappeared as Dean noticed the tears leaking from the corners of Cas' closed eyes.

"Cas?" He whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry, Cas, this is all my fault. I'm so -" His apology was cut off by the sudden opening of Cas' eyes, and a slow smile crept across the injured angel's face. "C-Cas? Where does it hurt? Tell me so I can help you. Why are you smiling Cas? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Dean." Cas continued to smile, and tears continued to stream from his eyes. "Before I crashed, for a moment, it felt...it felt like I was flying again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jeez, Cas, you really got busted up. I can't help if you have all these shirts and jackets and crap on." Dean had laid Cas down on his bed, and could see blood and dirt on Cas' body through the rips in his shirt.

"Of course, Dean. One moment please." Cas sat up with a grunt, and Dean helped him to remove his many layers of shirts. After all four layers and his tie had been removed Cas laid back down onto the soft blankets.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch, but I gotta make sure you don't get infected. Ready?" Cas nodded, and Dean dabbed the whiskey-soaked cloth onto his chest. Cas grimaced and held back a whimper. "Sorry, dude." Dean continued to clean the wounds with the alcohol, and he could see the pain on Castiel's face. He felt horrible, but at the same time he was enjoying the prolonged view of Cas' chest muscles and smooth stomach. He really was beautiful. "Ok, that's done. Do you think you can heal them now that they're clean?"

"Is it serious enough that I must close them? If not, I would rather save my grace for more important matters." Dean could see the pain painted across Cas' face, but knew he was right to save his powers for something more dire.

"No, you'll be fine in couple of days if you just heal the normal way."

"Ok, then that is what I shall do." Cas could see how distressed Dean was, and knew from his knowledge of the man that he would blame himself for this. "Thank you, Dean. I enjoyed that very much." Dean laughed.

"You don't need to lie, Cas. I mean look at you."

"No, Dean, I mean it. I will never be able to thank you enough for giving that to me. It truly felt like I was flying again. When I am healed I would like you to continue teaching me." Dean looked at Cas in disbelief, and sw that he meant it. Dean sat down on the bed next to him and carefully placed his hand next to Cas' without letting them touch. He was on the verge of tears for some reason and didn't trust himself to come in contact in the man whom he knew only saw him as a friend.

"I can keep teachin' you, but how 'bout next time we find somewhere flat." Dean let out a small laugh, which was cut off by a choke as Cas moved his hand to sit on top of Dean's. Cas had fallen in love with Dean's soul when he rescued him from hell, and since then had grown to love every part of him.

"That would make me very happy, Dean." With a surge of love and courage, Cas used all his strength to sit up. Dean couldn't move, speak, or even breathe as his angel ever so gently pressed their lips together. Dean didn't regain control of his body until Cas pulled away and began to open his mouth to apologize, taking Dean's stillness as an indication that the feelings were not mutual. Before Cas could say anything, Dean leaned over him and pressed their lips together again, this time not quite so gently. He had waited for so long without being able to do anything, and now he finally knew that his love hadn't been in vain. Cas gasped as Dean put his weight on Cas' injured chest, and Dean quickly pulled away. He removed his own shirts as Cas watched, yearning for the return of Dean's soft lips. He crawled forward across the bed and shyly pressed his lips to Dean's chest, and a sigh escaped Dean's lips. He leaned forward and picked Cas up as if he were a fragile child, and took his place on the bed, laying Cas on top of him so his wounds wouldn't be hurt by Dean's weight. The feeling of Cas' bare chest against his own was amazing. He carefully weaved his fingers through Cas' hair as Cas slid his hands up Dean's chest towards his neck, and before either of them knew what they were doing their lips were together again, and this time there was attempt at being gentle. The feelings they had suppressed for so long were all coming forward at once, and their self-control was barely intact. Dean slid his hands down Cas' smooth back, and Cas began to move from Dean's mouth to his chin, and then his neck, then his perfect collarbones and downward to his stomach. Dean couldn't move at all and just watched as Cas began to undo the belt on his pants.

"Cas...are you sure?" Cas smiled and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss on Dean's lips.

"Yes, Dean. I am sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean woke up the next day with Cas curled next to him, head lying atop his shoulder. He couldn't stop a huge smile from spreading across his face, and he placed a kiss on the top of Cas' head. Cas began to stir at this, and after a moment looked up at Dean's smiling face.

"Mornin', Cas."

"Good morning, Dean." Cas returned Dean's smile and craned his neck forward for a kiss, trying to pour all the love he felt into Dean, because he knew he would never be able to explain in words.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean whispered against his mouth, and Cas smiled the biggest smile he'd ever had during his years on Earth.

 _Ever since then, Cas has always ridden his bike everywhere. Even when the Sam and Dean are driving the car, Cas brings his bike along in the trunk so that, if the opportunity arises, he'll be able to use it._

 _The wind blowing through his hair and the scenery flashing by made Cas feel like he was flying again, and it also reminded him of that very first night with Dean every time he used the beat-up bicycle._


End file.
